Zannah
History Lady Zannah of Khera: Prehistory - 1933 Zannah was a daughter born from the mating of a mother from the Pantheon and a Kheran male concubine. Though born as a Kheran, Zannah had the good fortune of being born with the rare genetic potential of ascension to Kherubim status and therefore was afforded the status of nobility. Her mother, the Lady Harmonious, trained Zannah in the ways of the Coda Sisterhood. Zannah grew to possess both impressive combat skills and beauty. Eager to join the ranks of the Coda Cavalry, Zannah turned herself in for the rituals required to become a citizen at the Coda temple and was discovered to be fertile which was a rare trait among those possessing ascension potential. Zannah was chosen by the Kheran Senate to mate with the Kherubim Warlord Majestros. Devastated by this as by Coda tradition if this union did produce a child, Zannah was duty bound to raise the child and forsake being a warrior. Zannah confessed her conflicted emotions to her mother and a plan was hatched. The Lady Harmonious and her daughter faked a miscarriage. Zannah was then taken to a remote Coda temple for grieving. There Zannah carried the child to term and gave birth, naming her daughter Kenesha (Kheran for 'survivor'). Meanwhile, the Lady Harmonious had all the priestesses swear to silence before she took the child back to Kheran society and claimed the child as her own. Zannah was freed to enlist in martial forces, the Lady Harmonious became a revered figure among the Pantheon having had two live-births in such a short span of time, and Kenesha grew up without the burden of having a mother who had no desire to raise her. Of course, this truth was kept from Kenesha and so she grew up knowing Zannah as her older sister. In the martial forces, Zannah became a figure of significant success. She was considered to be among the greatest warriors of the Kheran in her time and for this reason she was chosen to take part in an all-star commando unit which was sent on a mission to capture three Daemonite Lords. This mission would end in failure when the ship carrying the Kheran commandos and their Daemonite prisoners crash-landed on Earth at the dawn of civilization. Zannah hated life on Earth and killed time by signing up for wars which promised the most bloodshed. This brought her to ancient Greece and the Trojan War. Zannah had a hand to play in the massacre of the Trojans when she helped Odysseus devise the Trojan Horse but she switched sides when she watched the brutal treatment of the royal family by the Greeks. Zannah grabbed the young princess Donna of Troy and made her escape from the doomed city. After two years of protecting the princess from Greeks looking to claim a bounty, Zannah encountered the Themyscirans who offered Zannah a place among their own sisterhood. Zannah agreed to accompany the Amazons back to their island. Among the Amazons, Zannah became a revered sister and she began to find her place among these women, even founding a new branch of Amazonian Coda Warriors.Oracle Files: Zannah of Khera (1/2) Zealot: 1933 - Present Missing Data Powers and Abilities Powers * Kheran Physiology: Zannah is Kheran but born of Kherubim nobility having been born the daughter of the Lady Harmonious of the Coda Sisterhood. Due to her particular pedigree, Zannah is somewhat more exceptional than other Kheran and her abilities are enhanced to various degrees. Like all Kheran she is extremely long-lived and nearly immortal. She has been tested of being worthy of ascension to the state of High Lady, but is hesitant to undergo such a transition. ** Enhanced Senses: Zannah's senses are more developed than those of humans; most notably her sight and hearing. She is easily at human peak as far as her ability to note detailed objects. Her hearing on the other hand is very enhanced. So much so that she is able to hear the sounds on the other side of an armored starship hull or eavesdrop on a whispered conversation from two city blocks away with intense focus. ** Superhuman Stamina: Zannah has a very high level of endurance. Her body and will are very strong and she will continue to fight even against overwhelming odds and when pain wracks every portion of her form. As a note, this isn't invulnerability. Simply a very high pain threshold. ** Enhanced Durability: As a Kherubim her skin, bones, and muscle tissues are denser and super-hard compared to a human. A regular bullet will not adequately harm her. She and her sister Savant for example, can be harmed by armor piercing bullets, but not regular bullets. ** Accelerated Healing: She can regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She can regenerate from anything, even injured tissue, brain cells (nerves), missing limbs and organs. Gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can perfectly heal in a few minutes. ** Enhanced Immunity: Her body neutralizes all detrimental contaminants in time making her relatively immune to most poisons, toxins, venom, viruses, bacteria, diseases, disorders, parasites, allergens, and radiations. ** Immortality: As a Kheran with Kherubim ancestry, Zealot possesses virtual immortality. Her race is extremely long lived and she has been on Earth for literally the whole of human civilization and is showing no sign of growing old anytime soon. She is for all intents and purposes biologically immortal. ** Superhuman Agility: Zannah has a level of agility that is quite literally astonishing. Her agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist, with a quickness far beyond norm. She's capable of feats such as vaulting off of walls, going from flips into a vertical stomp, adjusting her rate and direction when in terminal velocity fall and is essentially, well over Olympic level as far as her ability to flip, dodge, dive, spin and move about. This, coupled with her strength and endurance makes her a formidable fighter alone, not to mention fighting skills. ** Superhuman Strength: As a Kheran, Zealot is naturally stronger than a normal human, this ability is further compounded by her extreme level of training and abilities as per her status as Coda Majestrix, and level of experience. She is estimated to be able to lift/press up to two tons of weight with effort and in addition to this, knows how to best apply her strength as she once kicked out of a body hold placed on her by the far stronger Maul. Her strength level is on the border of Class II and Class III. * Amazonian Sorcery: For a thousand years, Zannah was the student of the Amazonian Sorceress Circe. In that time, Zannah became a powerful enchantress with skills and powers nearly on the scale of her teacher. With her untapped Kherubim psychic potential, she could possibly be trained to be among the most powerful magic users on the planet. Zannah has since sworn off using this magic for some time so her exact abilities remain unknown. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: With weapons that are older then some civilizations and a status that placed her as the head of an order of warrior women. Zannah has literally been described as one of, if not the deadliest assassin on the planet. According to Diana, her fighting abilities are unmatched among the Coda, with and without a blade. And she can hold her own against virtually anyone, including those physically better then her, in one on one and even group combat. She is more than a match for the best of the best. Her range of martial arts knowledge spans almost all arts known to man and include the alien fighting arts of the Coda. Diana herself has beaten Zannah in sparring matches on occasion but Diana is the first to admit that she would hate to fight Zannah outside of the sparring ring. * Weapons Master: Her skills with weapons mainly focus on the use of bladed weapons such as the Coda Clef blade and the Earth katana; as well as pretty much any one and two handed sword she can get a hold of. Zannah is an expert markswoman, though not quite on the scale of Grifter. She is skilled in the use of throwing objects, such as daggers and the bladed weapons connected to the back of her armored costume. * Experience: Zannah is also well-versed in a number of matters including but not limited to Occultism, Computer Operation, Criminology, History (Kheran and Human), Interrogation, Intimidation, Linguistics, Medicine, Surveillance, Survival, Tracking, and Weaponsmithing. Weaknesses * Pride: Zannah is quite confident in her abilities, even to her detriment. She is arrogant, overconfident and elitist. She won’t line up or side with people she feels are not worthy of her abilities. * Loner: Zannah hides her emotions and is prone to abandoning comrades to go into a dangerous situation by herself, particularly if she is afraid her loved ones will be in jeopardy. She does not make friends too easily and tends to grow bored with her lovers over time. She has, at times, confided in others that she feels very lonely, but finds it difficult to open up. It doesn’t mean she has no feeling, she’s definitively afraid of letting herself be vulnerable in any fashion. * Brutality: She is a warrior. She is tough, violent and ruthless. Millennia of Coda training makes her a deadly foe and forces her to never withdraw from battle. Dedicated to the art of war, she never shows any emotion when ready for a fight. If she gets into a true brutal rage, it takes a sincere plea from her sister or a devoted lover to calm her down. * Racism: Zannah hates Daemonites beyond reason. She is only starting to come to accept Priscilla Kitaen as a true comrade, just because Priscilla has a quarter Daemonite heritage. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Zannah's past lovers include Achilles, Circe, Andraste of Themyscira, Heracles, Jason, Odysseus, Majestros, Yon Kohl, and Cole Cash... to name a few. * According to Diana, Zannah can be beat in a gunfight or when unarmed by a truly exceptional opponent. But if she gets a hold of a blade, your chances of surviving plummet drastically. * Zannah marks her face when preparing for battle. By tradition of the Coda, she keeps blood from her last battle in a special compartment in the hilt of her sword and prior to spilling more blood, adorns her face with the blood of her last battle while singing a surprisingly beautiful Kherubim prayer. * Zannah enjoys chocolate... a lot.Deluxe Oracle File: Zannah of Khera Notes * Lucy's address is a nod the her first comic book appearance: WildCATS #1, in 1992. * Her civilian portrait is based on her look from The Wild Storm Vol 1 #1. Links and References * Appearances of Lucy Blaze * Character Gallery: Lucy Blaze Category:WildC.A.T.s Members Category:Aliens Category:Class II Enhanced Strength